


Exposure

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank poses for a photoshoot for Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my kinkbingo square of "film/photography". which happens to be on completely different rows and columns than the "piercing" square, because apparently I don't know how to play bingo efficiently. oops. also, writing this felt weirdly like deja-vu because I once wrote a lotrips fic similar to this one, with an explicit photoshoot. anyway, enough jabbering and onto the fic! thank you to maryangel200 for the quick read. :D

Frank lies on his back on the bed, propped up on his elbows, head tilted back as he stares up at the ceiling. His hair is long enough that it tickles between his shoulderblades with his head back like this, and he shakes his hair a little, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the feeling. The air is warm around him, but he still has to force himself not to pull the soft cotton sheet over his lower half. Frank’s never been ashamed of his body, but it’s hard to sit and wait.

He’s waiting for Gerard. Frank doesn’t watch him get ready, but he listens intently to the soft clicks of the equipment, and the whoosh of the reflective umbrellas opening, and the muted scrapes of Gerard moving things around on the carpet. Frank watches the ceiling instead, watches the shadows change as Gerard moves the lights, and tries not think of what he’s about to do.

There’s a bright, blinding flash and Frank drops his gaze to Gerard, who holds up his camera innocently.

“Just a test. I’m not done yet.”

Frank pulls his knees up, planting his feet firmly on the low mattress, and pushes himself into a more upright position. Gerard fixes a few things with the lights, makes everything dimmer, and hooks one of his cameras onto the tripod.

Finally, he stills, pale fingers poised on the camera. Frank relaxes his legs, letting his feet slide and his knees fall open a little.

“Ready?” he asks. Frank nods.

“How do you want me?”

“Just like that,” Gerard replies, flapping his free hand at Frank. He raises the camera to his face and clicks once, and the room fills with light again. The flash isn’t as blinding this time, and it’s directed away from Frank, as a soft fill light, but it still takes Frank by surprise.

“Lie back,” Gerard instructs. “Head back too. Turn to the side. No, no, just a little. Yeah, perfect.”

There are several rapid clicks of the camera. Frank tunes out the sound of the flash bulb popping and tries to ignore the inconsistency of the light. He listens to Gerard’s low, calm voice and follows his orders.

“Lift your knee again, like before.”

Frank pulls his right knee up, hand wrapped around his thigh, and Gerard nods.

“Stretch your other leg out.”

He does so, and Gerard circles around, closer, and aims the camera. Frank feels extremely exposed like this, with his legs splayed open, but he tips his head back and doesn’t think about it or what Gerard’s doing. He’s just on their bed, in their bedroom, doing what Gerard tells him to do.

“Touch yourself,” Gerard whispers.

Frank’s been waiting for that command. He slides his hand up from the mattress, across his stomach, and loosely circles his palm around his dick. He’s only half-hard, but that will change quickly. Frank gives himself a slow, easy stroke and stills again, waiting for Gerard to take the shot he wants.

“More, faster,” Gerard says. “Move your other hand, too.” He lowers his camera only for a second, long enough for Frank to catch the dark desire in his eyes, and then he’s back to hiding his face and snapping away.

Frank tightens his right hand slightly, strokes himself slowly, bringing himself to full hardness. His left hand takes a meandering trip across the top of his thigh, low over his stomach, and up to his chest, where he twirls one finger around his nipple. It’s almost more of a tease for Gerard than it is for Frank; Gerard clicks the camera a few times and then drops it, fixing Frank with a pointed glare.

“You never said what to do,” Frank says with a grin. “I’m using my initiative.”

Gerard lifts the camera again, holds it like a taunt, and smirks. “Pinch and twist,” he says.

Frank doesn’t hesitate. He pinches his nipple between his forefinger and thumb and twists hard enough to make his back arch. His right hand squeezes automatically around his cock. It’s not as hard as Gerard would’ve twisted, but it does the job well enough. Frank presses his hand tight around the base of his cock, which is now leaking precome from the tip.

“Lube?” Gerard offers, and Frank nods quickly. Gerard comes over to him and has Frank hold out his hand so Gerard can squeeze out a healthy dollop into his palm.

Frank starts stroking his dick again, slower than he normally would because he’s putting on a show, and he keeps his left hand moving on his chest, sliding and scratching, pinching, twisting his nipples whenever Gerard tells him. It doesn’t take long to get himself worked up to the point where he needs to come _now_.

“Gee, I can’t,” he gasps, flexing his hand open and clutching at his thigh instead. “Can I, please?”

“No,” Gerard replies simply. He lowers the camera and digs something out of his pocket. He tosses it at Frank. It’s a little strip of leather with a buckle, and Gerard tells him to wrap it around his cock.

Frank groans but does as Gerard tells him, buckling the cock ring tight enough to keep himself from coming too soon. “If you weren’t taking so long,” he grumbles, but doesn’t finish the sentence. He looks up in time to see Gerard roll his eyes.

“Okay, fine,” Gerard says. “We’ll skip to the fun part.” He tosses the tube of lubricant onto the mattress and tells Frank to lift his other knee.

“Fun part?” Frank scoffs. He resituates himself on the bed, knees up and spread apart, splayed open for Gerard and his camera. He squirts out some of the lube onto his fingers.

Gerard rolls his eyes again. “Oh, like you’re not begging for my cock in your ass whenever you get the chance.”

“Shut up.”

“Stick your fingers in your ass, Frankie,” Gerard orders him playfully.

“Shut _up_ ,” Frank says again. He ends on a gasp, already bending his wrist and curling his first finger into his asshole. He’s dimly aware of Gerard dropping to his knees at the end of the bed for a better view. Gerard snaps a photo, and the flash is enough to distract Frank from his task.

“You’re ruining the mood,” he whispers, closing his eyes and adding his second finger anyway.

“I’m not ruining anything,” Gerard replies, his voice equally soft. “Show me, Frank. Let me see.”

Frank exhales loudly and lets his legs fall open wider. He throws his right arm out and twists his hand in the soft sheet.

“Third finger,” Gerard breathes. Frank obeys without thinking, pulling out enough to tuck his third finger up against the first two and then twisting them determinedly back in. He chokes on a moan, back arching up, and clenches his fist in the sheet again. He curls his fingers like Gerard always does, and his toes curl automatically in response.

He feels Gerard move back and the flash heats his eyelids for a fraction of a second, and then Frank can hear the muffled rustling of fabric. He opens his eyes.

Gerard is standing by his tripod, fiddling with the second camera, and his shirt is on the floor next to him. The bright lights cast a warm glow on Gerard’s skin, making him seem less pale than Frank knows he really is. There’s also a pink flush spreading down his chest, and he finally looks up from the camera and catches Frank’s gaze.

“What are you doing?” Frank asks.

“I’m going to fuck you, Frankie,” Gerard replies with a tiny shake of his head. He presses a couple of buttons on the expensive camera and then drops his hands to his waist to undo his belt. “Keep fucking yourself on your fingers, get yourself ready.”

“I’m so ready, Gee, come on.”

“Frank.”

Frank twists his hand and thrusts his fingers in and out until his wrist starts to ache. He’s staring at Gerard through half-lidded eyes, watching the belt slither out of his belt loops and drop to the floor, and watching the sides of his jeans fall open as Gerard pushes the buttons through the holes.

Gerard’s pants and boxers fall to the floor and he stalks back to the mattress. Frank stares up at his cock, flushed and hard, already leaking precome, with his mouth open, gasping whenever his fingers slide against his prostate. He wants to taste Gerard almost as much as he wants Gerard’s cock in his ass. Gerard kneels down on the bed and touches Frank’s wrist gently.

The room fills with light as the flash goes off again and Frank looks around in surprise, almost expecting to find another person in the room, clicking the camera. Of course there’s no one there, and Gerard smirks at him.

“It’s on a timer,” Gerard explains. He shuffles forward on his knees until their thighs slide together. Gerard’s dick presses against the back of Frank’s wrist, and Gerard touches him again, guiding his hand, pushing his fingers farther inside.

Frank’s wrist hurts from the angle, and his cock feels like it’s about to explode. He tilts his hips, pressing back against his hand, and moans loudly. Gerard curls his fingers around Frank’s wrist and gently moves his hand out of the way, leaning up over him until Frank is spread-eagled on the bed with Gerard’s hands around both his wrists, holding him to the bed. Gerard’s cock slides against Frank’s asshole, up behind his balls, and then back down as Gerard rocks his hips slowly.

Frank grasps the sheet with both hands, showing Gerard that he’ll stay still, and Gerard reaches between them to position his cock. He doesn’t bother with more lube; Frank’s ass is slick and stretched already, and Frank wants it enough that it doesn’t matter if it hurts a little.

Gerard waits for another click of the camera, another flash of light, before pushing the head of his dick into Frank’s ass. He moves at an achingly slow pace, allowing the camera to catch every action, every one of Frank’s desperate, needy expressions.

When Gerard’s all the way inside him, he bends low over Frank again and layers his hands over Frank’s, squeezing Frank’s fingers like Frank is squeezing the sheet. They don’t kiss—Gerard keeps himself far enough away that Frank can’t reach—but their breath mingles between them. Frank’s short gasps and Gerard’s warm, long exhales that smell like smoke and coffee.

Frank licks his lips and arches up until his chest is flush with Gerard’s. “Please, can I?” he asks in a tight, low whisper. Gerard shakes his head.

“I’m gonna come first, Frankie. I’m gonna come in your ass before I let you come.”

Frank moans loudly. He pushes back, meeting Gerard’s every thrust with a muffled cry. He can feel the springs of the mattress beneath his skull and his elbows.

It doesn’t actually take that long for Gerard to pick up the pace. The whole photoshoot has been one long tease for both of them. He wraps his hands around Frank’s thighs, spreading him and folding his legs back until his knees touch his chest. Frank raises his arms and clutches desperately at Gerard’s shoulders, closing his eyes against the quick flashes of the camera.

Gerard kisses Frank when he comes, crying out into Frank’s mouth and licking at his teeth. Frank holds onto him tightly, feeling Gerard’s cock pulse and spill deep inside him. Gerard thrusts into him a few more times, riding out the orgasm, and finally pulls out, leaving Frank with Gerard’s hot come dripping out of his ass.

Gerard doesn’t even stay knelt between Frank’s legs; he stands up shakily and stumbles over to where he left the first camera. It makes Frank grin to see how much he’s affected Gerard, though Gerard would never admit to it. He picks up the camera and settles back down by Frank’s feet, snapping a careless photo of Frank’s wet ass.

“So fucking hot like this, Frank, you have no idea,” he breathes.

“You’ll show me,” Frank replies confidently, gritting his teeth. He hasn’t touched himself, unsure if he even has permission to, but he’s relatively sure Gerard will finish him off now.

Gerard doesn’t disappoint. He keeps one hand on his camera, continuing to take pictures of whatever parts of Frank’s body catch his eye, and drops one hand down between Frank’s legs, teasing him with two and then three fingers, thrusting in and out at the same pace as Gerard had fucked him.

“You can take it off,” Gerard murmurs. Frank’s hands fly to the cock ring and he unbuckles it clumsily, yanking the strip of leather away from his skin. “Hands above your head,” Gerard continues, and Frank quickly moves to obey.

He holds tight to his own wrist, clenching both fists in an effort to hold still. Gerard snaps a picture of him like that, and one of Frank biting his lip around his lip ring, and one of the veins in Frank’s neck standing out as he arches his head back. Gerard turns his hand, twisting his fingers inside of Frank, and bends low over him to kiss the base of Frank’s cock.

He drops the camera to the bed and takes hold of Frank’s dick. “Come when you can,” he says, and sucks Frank into his mouth. He doesn’t go very deep; his tongue plays around the head of Frank’s cock, teasing.

Frank doesn’t last long. He’s already overstimulated from being forced to wait, and Gerard’s fingers in his ass are stroking him just right. He twists his hips up off the bed, pushing his cock further into Gerard’s mouth, and cries out wordlessly as a warning. Gerard seals his lips around Frank and sucks, swallowing when Frank finally does come.

Gerard sits back on his heels, gently drawing his fingers out of Frank’s ass, and wipes them on the sheet beside him. Frank, exhausted, flops down flat on the bed, hands resting palm-up and relaxed on either side of his head. Gerard picks up the camera again and takes another few pictures before setting it aside.

“Want me to turn off the lights?” he asks, stretching out on top of Frank.

“Whatever,” Frank mumbles. “I can’t bring myself to care right now.”

Gerard kisses him on the forehead, and then on the lips. “I’ll get up in a few minutes to download the pictures.”

“If those end up on the internet—”

“You would love it,” Gerard teases. “But no, nobody gets to see these but me.”

  
 _fin_.


End file.
